NAVIDAD SIN TI 2
by DANIMAR45
Summary: Habían pasado 2 años desde su separación con Darien,ella se sentía abatida por aquel echo, pero si él no la quería como era, mejor sería mejor estar separados pero no podría resistir para siempre o sí?...esta es la continuación de "NAVIDAD SIN TI" que ha sido petición de unas lectoras.


**Hola por petición de serena tsukino chiba y ALEXACHIBA ,continue mi song-fic y gracias por sus rw a elianamz-bv y Heart Illusion espero lo disfruten y que tengan una feliz navida...**

* * *

**NAVIDAD SIN TI 2 : AMOR O DISCORDIA**

******_Disclairme:_**_ El__ manga/anime de Sailor Moon son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

**POV SERENA**

Habían pasado 2 años desde su separación con Darien,ella se sentía abatida por aquel echo, pero si él no la quería como era, mejor sería mejor estar separados pero no podría resistir para siempre o sí?

[Escena retrospectiva]

En ese instante entre, pero lo que me sorprendió era que MI novio estaba abrazado a su secretaria

**-Darien….pero que esta…..PASANDO AQUÍ**-grite

**-Serena….no es lo que parece** – musito el peregrino separándose de Mimet, antes que yo la matara

**-Disculpen yo me retiro**- dijo la rubia oji-naranja antes de que la novia de su jefe la matase, sabía de antemano que era celosa, y con lo presenciado no era para menos

-**OH NO, ESO SI QUE NO**-replique halándola por su brazo

**-Basta**-se dirigió el ejecutivo hacia mí, separándome así de su secretaria

**-Que es todo ese alboroto**-se escuchó la gente que se devolvía para presenciar el escenario y claro el pelinegro no quería hacer el ridículo por su novia así que me agarró del brazo y se dirigió a su oficina y hay empezó todo

**-Ya estoy harto de tus celos, aprende a moderarte ¡por favor!-**grito desesperado el

**-AHH, AUNQUE EL SEÑOR ESTA HARTO DE ¡MI!-**grite en mi defensa

-**No es ti si no de tus malditos ¡CELOS! Madura de una vez**-replico con enfado

**-Si es ese el asunto creo que esto se acabó, pensé que tú me querías por lo que era no por mis virtudes, soy un ser humano Darien también tengo defectos pero si no te gusto esto llego a su FIN-**dije con dolor sabía lo que se avecinaba y no quería

-**Es que tu no entiendes**-replico con un notable grado de enfado en su voz

-**Entonces esto se acaba, porqué creo que me tratas como una niña no como una mujer madura**-dije en el desquite ya que era verdad

-**Entonces vete que la puerta está abierta**-musito el

-**ESO ES LO QUE ARE**-replique y Salí dando un gran portazo y no me lamente

**A que, a que me quedo contigo después, de lo que ha sucedido...**

[De vuelta a la escena normal]

-**Si tan solo no hubieras sido tan dado a la reputación con tus compañeros…**-dijo abatida aquella rubia

-**También recuerdo cuando mire un collar, un precioso collar de perlas, prometiste regalármelo, pero me ilusionaste y no lo cumpliste-**recordaba la chica de chongitos

** Si aquel amor que me tenia a tu lado se ha terminado y de ese mundo de ilusiones y añoranzas nada ha quedado. A que, a que me quedo contigo si el sol, de nuestro ayer se ha escondido no tiene caso dar la vida día a día por lo que ha muerto ni caminar hacia un destino donde todo sera desierto.**

Después de lo pasado en la oficina, no regrese a aquel lugar, No volví a tener un novio, me quede soltera, no me importaba, los sábados cuidaba niños y los días de semana era una azafata, claro que fue difícil aprender todos esos idiomas, pero era mejor que sufrir por él y así quizás lo olvidaría.

** Tenemos que reconocer que se acabo nuestro querer sin darnos cuenta que no supimos retener ni dar valor a aquel amor que ahora se ausenta. Y a esta costumbre que nos hace tanto daño vamos a darle un buen adiós seamos claros.**

Nos dimos un adiós, ya que para ti fue lo mejor, sin embargo, no para mí, yo sufrí y no quería que llegara navidad porque sería otra navidad sin ti.** Pronto seremos nuestros peores enemigos si me quedo aquí contigo**

Lo más raro fue que Salí el 24 de diciembre, quería olvidar el mundo y no preste atención con quien choque, ni siquiera le mire, pero me llevo a su hogar, no reconocí como llegue a ese lugar pero no sabía de quien era,2 minutos después me entere era de él y tanta era su suplica por perdón y que volviéramos a ser novios, que no me pude hacer la indiferente y así regresamos…

* * *

**Bueno, para aclarar una duda. Este es el punto de vista de serena contando el otro lado de la historia, si quieres comentar puedes dejar tu rw**


End file.
